The search with Knuckles and Zelda
by KnuxtheNinja
Summary: Well. I'm a warrior. And I love Knuckles and Zelda.
1. Chapter 1

The search!

Knuckles the Echidna was an ordinary boy who had to watch over the M.E (master emerald).

Knux the Echidna was an ordinary girl living a life with her annoying family. She had to protect her family.

The two had big jobs to do and everything.

They were in two way different places as well until.

"Mommy!" I yelled almost falling off a Clift.

"Knux honey you got to run!" My mother yelled her green eyes sad. I then nodded my head and let go in shame.

I ran away and tried to escape.

I then chaos controlled to an island.

The island was big and light. Peaceful and quiet.

But then I saw the same thing as me a lazy, stubborn, red, violet eyed echidna laying on front of an emerald. He was hot.

I then stared at him until he looked up at me. My heart dropped.

"Who are you may I ask?" He asked eyeing me. Wow I love him.

"I'm Knux the Echidna, who are you?" _I asked looking him in the eye. _

"_Knuckles…" He said very serious. His warm breathe breathing on my cold shoulder. _

_He had the same breathe as my dead father. I have a step father now named Miles. Knuckles then smirked at me until we heard a voice._

"_Well hello Knuckle head!" This tall white bat shouted grabbing the big green emerald off of the stand. _

"_Rouge give that back!" Knuckles yelled cursing at the bat._

_He then glared at her and swore under his breathe. I was mad. Very mad. How could that girl do that to my Knuckles./ I will kill her. _

"_How could that white bat bitch do that to you!" I cursed crossing my arms. He stared at me with shock._

"_She's a jewel thief and she keeps to herself. She works with a robot named Omega and a cool hedgehog named Shadow. The team is called team dark. They are on both evil and good. Mostly evil though…" He answered serious. He mumbled the last sentence. _

"_Well I hate her! Anyway tell me more about them…" I answered looking him in the eyes._

"_Well Shadow is a very tough and fast hedgehog./ He is the rival of sonic, and he's black and red. He lost his very dear friend Maria 50 years ago. And he is immortal. He likes motorcycles and guns. Omega is a robot. He can transform his arms into machine guns. He is pretty cool to. He is strong and got sealed in a room by Eggman his creator. That big fat bastard…" He answered me mumbling the last sentence again._

"_Eggman is stupid!" I answered putting my hands up. _

"_I know he is!" Knuckles answered smiling at me. I then smiled back his breathe then making me calm down._

"_Well Eggman killed my father and my cousin Mikayla. I don't know why he would do such a thing but….. Now my father is pretty popular. My dad was a mayor in Krenton- Oh you mean Howard Prower?" Knuckles interrupted me smiling._

"_Yeah….. But now my father is Miles Echidna. I took his name because I liked it better then Knux Prower. Yes I'm somehow related to Tails. I think I'm his half cousin or something….. Anywho…. I like my mother…. Her last name was Echidna anyway not Prower. She didn't change it…. She married a guy who had the same last name as her. It is kind of awkward… She wouldn't change her name though…." I answered and Knuckles looked pretty interested._

"_Wow…" Hw answered shocked. _

_Knuckles was staring at me so I blushed and hid my face. I hate when boys stare at my eyes (Me: I really do). _

_I then swung my sword around like it was nothing. Knuckles smirked at my random behaviour. _

"_I used to be in a special class from my cool powers. I'm kind of a warrior princess girl…" I mumbled looking the shocked echidna in the eyes._

"_Well…. I've been training with my father to protect the emerald ever since our pack died. They had to fight in a stupid war that was pretty not useful. It was pretty surprising."_

_I then nodded my head and giggled. "Emotional much?" I asked giggling again. He then rolled his eyes and walked away._

"_Hey! Wait up!" I yelled running up to him. _

"_Hey guys!" My sister, Tikal shouted running towards me ( Me: her whole name is Maria Fiona Tikal Echidna!). _

"_And who's this?" Knuckles asked looking at me. _

"_This is my annoying 23 year old sister…." I answered as my sister smirked._

"_Yeah that's right…" She mumbled smiling._

"_Well we should get going now!" Knuckles said as I nodded and followed him._

"_Hey! Wait up!" My sister cursed running up to us. _

_Snow then started the fall as we got to the mountains. _

"_It's cold!" Tikal- Maria yelled jumping up and down. (I'm changing her name to that so people wont think it's the Sega characters.)_

"_I know but we are on a journey we cant give up!" I shouted back._

"_Sshhh… You might cause an avalanche…" Knuckles mumbled as we continued walking._

"_We've been walking for hours!" Tikal-Maria complained getting really angry._

"_Who cares…" Me and Knuckles answered as she glared at us._

"_Wait up! I'm in high heeled boots you know!" Tikal-Maria complained again._

_We finally got to the top and my sister smiled. _

"_Finally!" She yelled in relief. _

"_I'm hungry we should stop and have some food…" Knuckles said as me and Tikal-Maria agreed._

_We then sat out a few sandwiches and grapes out. _

"_That was a good lunch!" Tikal-Maria and Knuckles said at the same time as they glanced at each other._

_I rolled my eyes at them as I cleaned up the mess._

_Almost the whole time Knuckles and Tikal-Maria talked. I was pretty jealous because Knuckles is my man but I was more jealous when they shared a sleeping bag and kissed each other good night._

_I then packed up my stuff and left the two behind._

"_I love you Knuckles… Tikal-Maria how could you?" I said coldly I then started walking._

_I was walking for a few days before I heard a voice. _

"_Who's there?" A voice asked coming randomly from somewhere._

"_Huh?" I asked as I saw this blond haired human guy in a green suit with a sword._

"_I'm Link who are you?" Link said looking at me._

"_Knux the Echidna…" I answered coldly._

"_Oh… Well you look lonely do you want to stay with me?" He asked concerned._

_At first I thought 'no I should go by myself' but I smiled. _

"_Sure…" I mumbled as he smiled back._

"_Come on my tent is this way!" He said running in a direction._

_I sighed, rolled my eyes and laughed as I ran after him._

_The sun was slowly setting._

_Me: Hope you liked the chapter. I bet you can tell I put Zelda and Sonic things in there. Yes only these characters are in there._

_1. Zelda_

_2. Link_

_3. Knuckles_

_4. Tikal-Maria (mine)_

_5. Me (who's mine of course.)_

_6. Um… Link's sister Linda (mine she dies though)_

_7. Dr. Eggman _

_8. Rouge_

_9. Shadow_

_10. Omega (…?)_

_11. All Zelda characters._

_12. Tikal_

_13. Amy Rose is mentioned in a chapter and so is Sonic and Tails. They aren't in the story though._

_14. Princess Merlock Snowflake _

_15. King Merlock Snowman _

_16. Warrior 1_

_17. Warrior 2_

_18. Warrior three_

_19. The three ninja girls_

_20. The three ninja boys._

_21. Guards_

_22. And this really strong darkness guy who comes in later._

_I only got a few in this chapter but I hope you like the other ones. __J._

_Also please review this chapter. I've been working my butt off for this. My two favourite things are in this. Zelda and Knuckles. Hope you enjoyed chapter one! J. _

_Don't hate me or my friends. Or I WILL get you. J enjoy. _


	2. Chapter 2

The search

_Years passed and my sister died._

_It was terror and Knuckle's hanged with me even more._

_I grasped his arm in pain._

"_Knuckie a-are you ok?" Knuckles asked as I shook my head._

"_My sister became really strong. Like a mini me… A mini warrior princess or a mini ninja. Yes I'm not a bisexual freak anymore. No more girls in my life for what happened to my sister. I'm only here for you my Knuckles, boy. You know your everything to me. I love you and only you. Oh yeah I think we should search for the jewel of life again before the evil clan comes and takes it and we couldn't do anything about it. We got to be quick!" I informed grabbing our stuff as Knuckles shook his head._

"_Knuckie you know we can't get to it that easily it snowing for god sakes!" Knuckles yelled as I shook my head._

"_No shit ok we can find it!" I yelled as he shook his head again._

"_Please keep your voice down…" Knuckles said putting his hand on my shoulder._

"_But.." I mumbled as Knuckles shook his head._

"_Bull shit no girlfriend of mine is getting into trouble again…" Knuckles said as I sighed._

"_Ok.." I said grabbing his hand as we started walking._

"_We need to get to the Himalaya's by 4 or we would be goners." I said to Knuckles as he laughed._

"_What!" I yelled as he rolled his eyes._

"_If we ever get married, hell, WHY would we!" Knuckles said as I slapped him._

"_Shi-ouch!" Knuckles said as I smirked._

"_You aren't the only one who could play fucking rough!" I yelled as he rolled his eyes._

"_Ok you little bitchy-cute girl!" Knuckles yelled feeling my red quills._

"_We s-should g-go K-Knuckles…" I said as he smiled._

"_Aw your shuttering!" Knuckles said as I smacked his head this time._

"_Holy shit! Your going to fucking kill me in a second!" Knuckles yelled as I smirked._

"_I'm doing my best to!" I teased as he grabbed my arm and we walked to a mountain._

"_Aw isn't it the two Echidna's I've heard about!" I heard from behind as we saw someone quit familiar…._

"_TIKAL!" Knuckles said running up to the girl and hugged her. "I missed you…" Knuckles said as I mumbled "I didn't". _

"_Knuckie be nice!" Tikal said as I rolled my eyes._

"_Shut the hell up!" I yelled grabbing her arm and before I flipped her over Knuckles grabbed my arm._

"_Stop fighting!" Knuckles yelled shaking his head. "You yell every damn minute and it's getting to me so damn fast. YOU GUYS DRIVE ME FUCKING CRAZY!" _

_I rolled my eyes then let go of Tikal._

"_Why can't I leave then!" I yelled as Knuckles glared at me._

"_Me & Tikal aren't dating we are just close." Knuckles said to me as I nodded._

"_I know, I know…" I said as Knuckles smiled._

"_Goody, goody!" Knuckles said as he started walking again._

_And yes._

_This means war._


End file.
